Whispered Threats
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: You think Gokudera knows how to threaten people? Wait till you see Haru.


**A/N: **_EDIT. EDIT. EDIT. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes guys! I learn from them, so...let's see if this one is good enough^^  


* * *

_

**Whispered Threats**

"I'm going to get you for this Lawn-head!"

"Haru too! Haru is opposed to this-desu!"

"Let me out!" he yelled, kicking the door, or what _he_ thought was the door.

"Ow! Gokudera, that hurt! Yamamoto, how could you lock Haru together with this violent man? I'm telling Bianchi-san!"

"Shut up stupid woman!"

"What do you mean stupid woman? Haru is not stupid!"

"You...!"

Two guardians stood outside the broom closet. Despite the threats and streams of profanities coming out from it, both still manage to have satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Senpai and I are not letting you out until you two stop arguing," Yamamoto explained to them.

Ryohei nodded. "YEAH! HURRY UP AND BE FRIENDS! FRIENDSHIP IS THE BEST TO THE EXTREME!"

More violent sounds came from the closet, and a red light can be seen streaming out from a small gap.

"If that's how it is I'm blasting my way out of here!"

Haru's panicked voice sounded through the hallway. "Hahi! Gokudera, Haru is in here with you!"

"Like I care!"

"Yamamoto, let me out! Gokudera is serious!"

"..."

Haru's screech was met with silence.

The bluff didn't work, Yamamoto knew that Gokudera wouldn't seriously destroy the closet if someone was in there with him. Also, this is Tsuna's broom closet they were talking about.

Reborn walked by, checking on them.

"How did it go?" the infant asked. They were having a strategy meeting when Haru burst into the room. Immediately, a fight broke out between her and the storm guardian. It was him who ordered Ryohei amd Yamamoto to make the two get along. Although he had to say, their methods were rather...questionable.

"Both of them are stubborn but I'm sure they'll be friends soon," the rain guardian said with a grin. Reborn had to praise him for his optimism.

"You better let me out baseball freak or you're not gonna find that clubroom of yours when I get out of here myself!"

Reborn saw the brightness in Yamamoto's eyes dulled a bit with worry. Tsuna's closet, Gokudera wouldn't harm, but what about their clubroom? Gokudera knew how to drive a point.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Senpai, maybe this is a bit too much,"

"No," Ryohei replied gruffly. "They have to make up first."

Reborn noted that the Sun guardian didn't easily back down.

Or not.

When pleading didn't help, Haru decided to join Gokudera into threatening them.

"Ryohei-san! Kyoko is definitely going to hear about this!"

Reborn saw Ryohei gulped.

"I'm going to make sure Kyoko-chan hates you for this! Haru is going to tell her how you stood by and let Gokudera...uhh...do ecchi things to Haru!"

"W-What?" Gokudera sputtered from the inside. "Like I'd ever do that!"

"..."

"You just touched me didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"You just touched Haru's shoulder! Ecchi! Hentai! Pervert!"

The pounding resumed.

"Let me out of here! I don't want to be stuck with this crazy woman!"

"Haru is mentally scarred now! I'm also going to tell Hana-san that Ryohei-san likes scaring women!"

Ryohei's hand inched a little to the door. Haru's threats were more effective than that of Gokudera's. Reborn slapped his hand away.

"And Yamamoto!" she turned to the other one.

The rain guardian visibly flinched.

"Bianchi-san asked me to tell you something, but I won't tell you about it now!"

One of Reborn's eyebrow rose. So there _was_ a reason why Haru came here.

"She asked me to tell you to meet her somewhere."

"Really? Where?" the teenager asked earnestly.

"Haru is NOT telling until you let her out. How long do you think she's been waiting there now?"

Haru's words hang in the air.

Yamamoto gave Reborn a sheepish grin. Ryohei followed suit.

"Kid, maybe we should let them out now,"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like they're fighting anymore right?"

The only sound in the background was the pounding on the closet, and Gokudera's demand to let him out. Sighing, Reborn relented. The two guardians were suddenly eager to let them out.

The Arcobaleno walked back in the living room to join Tsuna. He would have to tell his student not to let Haru out of sight. It would be dangerous if she falls into the enemy's hands. She knew too much about the Family's secrets.

Plus, the girl knew how to make threats. He stayed briefly to overhear that Haru's threats about Bianchi waiting for Yamamoto somewhere was just a bluff.

She would be a great asset to the Family.

* * *

As proof that the two had really made up, Reborn asked Gokudera to take Haru home. Surprisingly, he was met with little opposition from both sides. The two seems to have formed an odd sort of camaraderie against their captors.

"I can't believe Yamamoto and Ryohei can be so stupid," she said with a huff, and she was _not_ pertaining to the fact that they both fell for her bluffs. There was no way she would carry out those threats anyway.

"Damned jocks," Gokudera said by agreement.

"But that was a low blow Gokudera, threatening Yamamoto's clubroom like that,"

"Ha! I was going to do that, you know, if he hadn't let me out."

"How mean, even if it had nothing to do with what happened."

"Mean? How about you? Using my sister like that, Sasagawa and Kurokawa too."

Haru flushed. "Well, it's not like I was going to do it anyway, it's just threats."

Gokudera stopped in front of her and scowled.

"And here I was thinking that you were doing well for once, it's no good if you're all talk."

Haru fumed, she took a step forward and raised her hand. She meant to strike Gokudera in the chest, but the Mafioso easily caught her hands, then as if burned, he immediately let go. Blush coloring his face. Haru looked at him curiously before laughing.

"W-What?" the storm guardian snarled at her.

She forced herself to stop giggling. "It's okay to touch Haru, you know," she said before adding. "Haru will just scream if you do."

"Again with those threats," he said, as he close the distance between them. The girl didn't resist, if anything, he would say that the look in her eyes were downright inviting,

Haru smiled. Gokudera had been the purpose of her visit today, as well as in the pasts, when it started she didn't know. Maybe, when Tsuna made clear that he was never going to fall for her, or when Gokudera was there to cheer her up, even by a little, by telling her that he had always thought she was more beautiful than Sasagawa (but definitely not smarter since she was a stupid woman) leaving her dumbfounded, doubling the shock that day.

Gokudera tilted her chin making her face look up to his.

They exchanged a long kiss.

When they separated for air, the storm guardian moved his hands from her shoulder to her waist.

Haru briefly considered just staying put, but...well, Gokudera was the one who told her to make good on her threats, right?

When Gokudera's hand reached her waist, she screamed.

* * *

"Gokudera, what are you doing to Lambo-kun?" All activities ceased, everyone stopped what they were doing and all eyes turned to Haru.

It had been weeks since the two had an argument. Believe it or not, the whole bonding-while-locked-together-in-a-broom-closet seems to have work on them even if it did ended up in failure.

Gokudera looked up at Haru from his position on the floor. He was currently holding Lambo on the back of his costume. "Teaching him a lesson, that's what!"

Haru glared at him, hands at her waist.

"Release him right now, or..." Another surprise, Haru had never used her newly acquired weapon against Gokudera. The two seem to communicate using silent signals and meaningful looks these days.

"Or what?" he challenged. Yamamoto and Ryohei looked at each other, they _did _not want to be on the receiving end of Haru's threats.

Surprisingly, Haru looked a little lost, the whole I'm-going-to-tell-Tsuna-san would not be effective if Tsuna was actually there, and he was.

"Or what?" Gokudera asked again. He allowed himself a cocky grin.

"Or..."

"Or...?"

An uncharacteristically sly smile appeared on Haru's face, before she leaned down to whisper _"Or I'm going to tell them about what happened last night!"_

"You wouldn't," it was Gokudera's turn to glare at Haru, and Haru to smile triumphantly.

"Oh, but I would,"

Gokudera looked considerably red in the face before he reluctantly let Lambo go with a "I'll let you off this time Stupid Cow" Everyone was amazed, Haru had made the storm guardian back down.

"'Che," he said, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

The others looked curiously at Haru. The girl simply smiled. When Gokudera stood up to go to the kitchen though, Tsuna could've sworn that he heard him whisper something to Haru, and that he saw the girl turned pink in the face.

But that must've been his imagination, right?

"_I'm going to get you for this tonight,"

* * *

_

**A/N: **_So there, it actually turned out to be more different than I expected AGAIN. I added some extra scenes to make it more...clear or something? Please tell what you think. R&R please^^_


End file.
